ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of Cooler
Although the operation is a big hit, someone's blocked the sun and created a shadow, looking at the gang themselves. ???: Huh, I can see why you rats and monkey gave my brother so much trouble. Reia: What? Kiva: Cooler! Reia: Captain, what's he talking about? Ratchet: Well, Frieza tracked us and... Clank: He was back into the Underworld as we speak. Reia: (What..? What happened while I was gone??) Kiva: Master? Reia: Why didn't you tell me? Ratchet: You knew why. He destroyed your home. We want to avenge you from the trouble he caused. Kiva: Frieza... Planet Vegeta was Goku's home too. Reia: Really? I thought he was raised on Earth. Kiva: Yeah, he is. But it was that planet where Goku and Vegeta are born. Reia: Me and my brother too... Cooler: Fortunately for me, I still have one more transformation to make. Reia: He...hasn't transformed until now?? Kiva: Oh crud... Cooler: Consider yourself honored.. You'll be the first to witness my ultimate form! - Cooler transformed into his powerful form, and Reia was shocked to find his power much more than Frieza himself. Kiva: Whoa... Reia: His power is more higher than Frieza! Cooler: Now, let's begin.. You and this planet will be nothing more than space dust! Kiva: That's what you think, you jerk! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and attacks Cooler, but was easily overpowered by Cooler's new power. He thrown Kiva away and Reia caught her back to the ground. Reia: Darn it.. He's too strong! Kiva: Well, there needs to be a weakness to Cooler. Reia: There is one way. But seriously, you didn't have to.. Kiva: Master? Reia: I haven't used my Super Saiyan powers in a long time... I need you to get me mad. Ratchet: What!? Kiva: Are you kidding!? I'm not going to make you mad.. Reia: Don't worry. You haven't done anything wrong. I just need a right push to stop him. Kiva: Oh, okay. Um.. You stink? Reia: Good start, but I don't think that would help. Alister: Um... You're a troq? Reia: Okay, that was a bit too much.. It's still not working. I don't get it.. What went wrong? - Suddenly, Kiva suddenly remembered Reia's pressure point and prepares to say the words. Kiva: (Please forgive me, Master..) - Before Kiva can say something, she suddenly feels Reia's power quickly reaching to insane heights. Clank: Reia? Are you alright? Reia: You tell me, Cooler. Just how many planets will you destroy? Cooler: As many as it takes. And taking everyone with it. Reia: (Sonja!? He wouldn't dare..!) Kiva: (Maybe that was Master's pressure point..) Reia: No... You haven't got the nerve. Cooler: Observe... - Out of nowhere, Cooler punched Reia across the backyard and hits the shed. Alister: Reia!! You monster! Cooler: No one can withstand my strength. I am the strongest in the universe! Kiva: That's what you think, you creep! - Kiva points her Keyblade at Cooler and attacks him. As Reia tries to get back up, through unknown magic, she can hear Sonja's voice. Sonja: You must fight. Reia: Sonja??? Sonja: Yeah, it's me. I saw what happened. This 'Cooler' is no joke.. You must fight back...for me. - Reia nodded and blasted Cooler, who was about to attack Kiva. Cooler turns around and finds Reia, in her Super Saiyan form, walking towards him. Kiva: Sweet! Cooler: What!? What's happening?? - For a full minute, Reia didn't say anything. Kiva stands by her master's side. Kiva: Master? Are you alright? - Reia cringed her left hand, ready to fight Cooler. Reia: Many Saiyans are lost that day.. Even my ancestor... Kiva: Bardock...is your ancestor??? Reia: ...Yes, he is. Kiva: Gosh... Cooler: She's...changing!? Kiva: Yep, she has. - Reia continued to walk towards Cooler. Reia: Nothing will make me forgive you, you worthless scum!!! - Reia charged forward Cooler and took some serious hits at Cooler. Kiva joined in and the two easily overpowered him. Cooler: This can't be happening...! Kiva: Oh, it is, Cooler. - Cooler flew up to the skies and quickly prepares his ultimate attack: Supernova! Cooler: I might be stronger than my brother, but you are still no match for me!! Kiva: Oh crud... That attack is really big. I'm not sure that-- Huh? - Reia ease her mind and slowly setting her position for one of her attacks: The Kamehameha Wave. Kiva: Oh.. Reia: Do you wish to learn this personal attack? Kiva: Well, no.. You got this one, master. - Reia and Cooler both launched their attacks and, avenging her home planet, Reia blasts Cooler in a explosion that no one saw coming. When the dust clears, Cooler crashed and was defeated. Cooler: So, Frieza isn't the only one...who underestimate them... Kiva: Master, you did it.. Reia: Yeah, of course I did.. Sorry about the 'getting mad' problem.. Kiva: It's alright. - Time was restored and the flow also restored to its glory. Genis and Raine came by shortly after. Genis: Cooler? I thought he got himself in some other town.. Reia: That wasn't the case, Genis. Kiva: Cooler must've tried to find us after we teamed up with the Doctor. Reia: Huh.. A very good answer, young one. Kiva: Thanks.. - Kiva blushed as the van is ready to leave. Category:Scenes